marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cain Marko
thumb :"¿No sabes quién soy? Soy el Juggernaut, puta!" :―Juggernaut [fte.] mutant with super-human strength. " lang="es" style="background-color: #f0f0a0; color: #0f0f5f">'Juggernaut' es un mutante con fuerza sobrehumana. Biografía ''X-Men: The Last Stand Raven Darkholme and Jamie Madrox. When Magneto attacks the truck-prison for rescuing Mystique, he's intrigued by Juggernaut's powers' description as read by Pyro and frees him as well, making him join his Brotherhood. The Juggernaut is one of the most powerful mutants in the Brotherhood, and this allows him to immediately become one of Magneto's generals. ">Cain Marko es un mercenario mutante, capturado por las fuerzas de Estados Unidos y mantenido cautivo en una prisión movimiento junto con Raven Darkholme y Jamie múltiple. Cuando Magneto ataca la prisión de camión para rescatar la mística, está intrigado por la descripción de las potencias de Juggernaut como leídos por Pyro y lo libera, haciéndole a unirse a su hermandad. Juggernaut es uno de los más poderosos mutantes en la Hermandad, y esto le permite convertirse inmediatamente en uno de los generales de Magneto. the Phoenix awakes, Juggernaut follows Magneto to Greys' place to recruit her. Once there, they find the X-Men already in place and they put up a fight. Juggernaut has Wolverine as an opponent, and proves to be superior to him in many ways. After beating up Wolverine outside and inside Greys' home, the Juggernaut is defeated by the combined powers of two of the X-Men: Wolverine pierces his nape with his claws and then has them electrified by Storm's lightning, electrocuting the Juggernaut who faints as result. Marko regains consciousness when Phoenix engages a mental battle with Professor X and destroys the house, and Xavier, with her powers. After the battle, Juggernaut comes back with Magneto, Phoenix and the others to the hideout in the woods. ">Cuando despierta el Phoenix , Juggernaut sigue Magneto en lugar de grises para reclutar a le. Una vez allí, descubren Los X-Men ya en su lugar y pusieron una lucha. Juggernaut tiene Wolverine como un oponente y demuestra que es superior a él de muchas maneras. Después de golpear a Wolverine fuera y dentro de la casa de grises, el Juggernaut es derrotado por los poderes combinados de dos de los X-Men: Wolverine perfora su nuca con sus garras y luego les electrificada por un rayo de tormenta, tiene electrocutar Juggernaut que se desmaya como resultado. Marko recupera la conciencia cuando Phoenix activa una batalla mental con el Profesor X y destruye la casa y Xavier, con sus poderes. Después de la batalla, Juggernaut vuelve con Magneto, Phoenix y los otros al escondite en el bosque. Leech, he starts running, sweeping away everyone in his path, both humans and mutants, and crushing every wall of the facility till he finds Leech's room. He's reached by Shadowcat, who uses her phasing powers to make him sink into the floor. Enraged, the Juggernaut breaks free and charge the two younglings, but Leech's powers inhibits his super strength and he slams against a wall, fainting. What his destiny is after the battle is unknown. ">Durante la batalla de Alcatraz, Juggernaut intenta rush inmediatamente en la batalla, pero Magneto lo detiene, querer usar a los mutantes más débiles como un escudo para las balas cargadas curación. Cuando el Juggeraut recibe la orden de entrar en la instalación y matar Leech, empieza a correr, barrer todo el mundo en su camino, los seres humanos y mutantes y machacar todas las paredes de la instalación hasta que encuentra la sala de la sanguijuela. Llegó por Shadowcat, que usa sus poderes de fase para que lo hunden en el suelo. Enfurecido, los saltos de Juggernaut gratis y cargar los dos niños, pero los poderes de la sanguijuela inhibe su super fuerza y golpea contra una pared, desmayos. ¿Cuál es su destino después de la batalla es desconocido. Rasgos de carácter Magneto just because he got to him first. ">Él es un guerrero orgulloso y obstinado, pero carece de inteligencia y tiende a precipitarse en batalla sin pensar. Ya que no es demasiado inteligente, es neutral en el conflicto de humanos mutantes, y se une a Magneto sólo porque llegó a él primero. Poderes y habilidades Poderes *'Fuerza sobrehumana:' Cain tiene una resistencia superior a todos los mutantes que se muestra en las películas de X-Men, ser capaz de fácilmente tirando a Wolverine y rompiendo a las víctimas en el aire que tienen la desgracia sea golpeado por sus cargos. *'Encarnación de la fuerza imparable:' Cuando Caín comienza a cargar en cualquier dirección parece ser imparable. *'Cerca de invulnerabilidad:' Caín parece virtualmente invulnerable, lo único que se muestra que incluso le garras de adamantium de Wolverine. *'Instantáneo regenerativa:' Cuando las garras de Wolverine perfora su carne, sus heridas curó a la segunda que salieron las garras. *'Resistencia sobrehumana:' Caín ha mostrado que tiene una inmensa tolerancia para el dolor como cuando él se perfora por garras de Wolverine, nunca hizo un solo sonido excepto un comentario cáustico, y él nunca se muestra descansando o recuperando como los demás miembros de la Hermandad. Habilidades *'Experto combatiente:' Caín es menos competente en el uso de sus poderes en una situación de combate, siendo plenamente capaz de diezmar Wolverine rápida y decisivamente en su primer combate. Relaciones *Magneto - Boss. *La Hermandad de mutantes diabólicos - compañeros de equipo. *Shadowcat - enemigo. *Wolverine - enemigo. *Los X-Men - enemigos. *Leech - enemigo. Detrás de las escenas *El Juggernaut fue incluido en un borrador de ''X-Men '', pero nunca llegó a la página de concepto. Trivia *En los cómics mainstream, Juggernaut no es un mutante y gana su forma de alimentación el místico rubí de Cyttorak. Es sólo un mutante en el universo Ultimate. *En los cómics, Juggernaut es el hermano del Profesor X, pero en la película no es implícita ninguna relación entre los dos. *Durante su lucha con Shadowcat, Marko grita "Yo soy el Juggernaut, puta!", por lo que hace referencia a la meme de internet omonimous. *En una escena alternativa, cuando Juggernaut encuentra Leech y Shadowcat, dice "Here´s Juggy" hace referencia a la película ''El resplandor Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Marko Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Secuases